This invention relates to a barrette, particularly to one having a decorative plate inserted through a chain-shaped decorative frame, having a new style.
Generally barrettes are widely used by the female for arranging and positioning their hairs, and quite a large kinds of barrettes are in use, but mostly used ones may be C-shaped painted with lacquer or ground smooth on the surface, with few varieties.